camber_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaders
We believe, in Camber United, that - no matter rank - everyone has an equal say in what we do and when we do it. But, as all clans must, we have leaders to keep control and help the people in the clan. We have 1 leader and 3 co leaders, and it will stay this way. That means we will always have that amount of leaders/co leaders but it wont always nessecerily be the same people. If the clan decides that someone should be co leader, a current co leader will step down and give the chosen member co leader. This is because we dont need too much co leaders and it will help balance the clan. Current Tunamanz: '''Tuna is the current leader of Camber United and does a great job at it. He is always the top donator of the clan and pays attention to the details. He maintains a good balance of being strict and being a friend. He started the clan in early April, 2014. Main Article: Tunamanz '''Amber: Amber is currently one of the three Co leaders in Camber United. She has been with The Core since the beginning and has always had high donations along with great loyalty. She is also involved with the website as an administrator and joined the clan early April. Main Article: Amber Cammyz: Cammy is one of the three Co Leaders of Camber United. She has been with The Core since near the beginning. She impresses people with her high donations and loyalty. She joined the clan in early April. Main Article: Cammyz Ender: '''Ender was a clan elder who was occasionally co leader when Tunamanz needs to send out a clan message but has sent one too recently. He is currently a permanent co because of his high donations and loyalty. '''Mrboy101: Mrboy101 was a clan elder who was occasionally co leader for the purpose of sending messages about the website and related messages. Now he is a current co leader due to his contributions to the website. Former Charles Jackson: Charles Jackson was one of the original Co Leaders and members however he was demoted after the Co Leader policy became a lot stricter. He still remains in the clan as a clan elder and joined the clan in early April. Jaybird: Jaybird was a Co Leader for about a week and was promoted because of his high donations and loyalty. However he left with little notice and lost his position. He came back temporarily until he left once again. His whereabouts are currently unknown. JHieb: '''JHieb is one of the three Co Leaders of Camber United. He was the second member to join The Core and has been here since almost the absolute beginning. He is in charge of promotions, has great donations and Joined in early April. Main Article: JHieb Formerly Temporary '''Ender: '''Ender is a clan elder who is occasionally co leader when Tunamanz needs to send out a clan message but has sent one too recently. He is currently still in the clan and continues to occasionally do this. '''Mrboy101: Mrboy101 is a clan elder who is occasionally co leader for the purpose of sending messages about the website and related messages. Cammyz.jpg|Cammyz's Profile Amber.jpg|Amber's Profile JH-Profile.jpg|JHieb's Profile Tuna-Profile.jpg|Tunamanz' Profile